Total drama's best intern
by WestEye
Summary: Taking up bladesandbits total drama intern challenge. Naruto is in canada after the fourth great ninja war and he's looking to get his life started what better way than to be a intern for a new reality show called total drama. Verse off naruto canon a litle but holds mostly true to total dram canon
1. The intern

The total drama and naruto series are owned by the respective creators so I own nothing.

"Talking"

'thought'

"**bold **talking"

* * *

Chapter 1 **the intern**

Walking down the street with a backpack we find Naruot Uzumaki Namikaze a orhan with a shadowed past. He was heading to the library till he saw a poster for some show called total drama, seems they were looking for an intern to help with the show and that they were holding a meet-n-greet at the library today. Since he was going there anyway he decided to see if he could get a steady job as an intern while he worked on his book.

Making it to the library he saw a table with two people and a large stack of papers, making his way over he noticed the short slim one complaining to his large buff and african companion.

"Excuse me i was wondering if this were you sign up to be an intern for total drama? I saw a flyer on my way here i'm qualified i think i workout plenty and very studies, I also fix things in my spare time.

The buff one pushed the slime one away making him fall off his chair. "Well im chef hatchet and this is chris McLean. He's the host i'm just the cook but since he's pretty useless i'll give the interview. Ok lets see do you have and experience in stunts? Making them or doing them yourself? Do you have life insurance? Do you have knowledge of counselling a camp of teens to young adults? And finally if you are selected what are your demands for working in the show?" recited chef as he looked naruto up and down noticing his laptop, lean yet muscular body and bandaged right arm.

"Well I've been in a movie once when i was young but im sure you've never heard of it, i used to work in the military of my home till i was discharged, no i don't have life insurance but I heal really fast so i've never needed it. I use to run some of my teams operations so i think that might count as camp counseling. As for my demands I think being apart of the entire series if there is more the one and getting paid for what im worth would be good if you chef would determine my pay and not . I suppose id also like time to myself so I could continue writing my book and maybe an air conditioned building with working apinces, for. lights,water and the like. That I think sums it up chef hatchet sir."

"Hmm I think can get you all that but it won't be anything to glameries as for me deciding your pay all i got to say to that is your smart ill write up your contract like mine. So what branch of the military were you in? I used to be a soldier myself." chef hatchet asked as chris got back in his seat after fixing his hair with a grumble.

" I was in my home black ops division. We did things like ninja would from espionage and assassintion to protection and assaults but that's the basics of what I did. Not much really just simple missions. Nothing to open anyway." naruto replied while scratching the nape of his neck.

There was silence between chef hatchet and chris till chef nodded and said he was hired at to meet them at the muskoka ontario docks at five in the afternoon to be brought to the site of the show. Nodding to chef he made his way to the other side of the library to continue his book for a few hours till it was four so saving his progress and closing his laptop he headed home to pack his stuff and call a taxi to get to the docks by five.

Meeting up with chef hatchet and chirs to board the boat to go to the island he made small talk with the chef about what he would have to do when they made it there like setting up the camera in the outhouse confessional and other ones around the camp for now as the cameras for the first challenge was already set up but not the ones around camp or the rest of the island. He'd also have to build the campers their bunk beds and tables with long enough benches in the mess hall.

* * *

The island

So turns out his first day on the job was that night, at least they had all the wood, nails, and beds with bedding to start with.

Working through the night naruto was able to make the eleven bunk beds for the twenty-two campers and started on the table and benches in the mess hall. By the time he was done it was close to three in the morning. So going to find chef to find out where he will sleep since there were only two airstreams which he figured was chris's and chef's home away from home.

Walking over to the airstreams he saw signs on the door with one saying chef hatchet in camo and the other saying McLean inside a star with gold and silver glitter on the name. With a sweetdrop and chris's nameplate he knocked on chef's door. When it was open naruto saw chef without a shirt and baggy pajama pants showing his scars and what looks like old bullet wounds.

"It's almost three in the morning! Whos wants a beating!...oh it's you naruto what do you need it's almost three am?" chef yelled till he saw it was naruto and calmed down somewhat

"That's the thing chef there only two airstreams so i was wondering where was mine like I asked? I just got done making the eleven bunk beds and mess halls tables and benches so i was hoping for a shower and some sleep till the camper showed up." Naruto explained with a calm face but a tense stance like he was ready for a fight in the blink of an eye.

"Oh… damn that chris and his none working ass. I'll see to it that you get one by tonight but for now you will have to use the campers showers and pick one of the beds you made. Sorry i'

will be sure to give chris and the producers an earful. The first campers should be showing up at seven in the morning so that would give you about four hours of sleep do you think you can make do with that?" chef cursed chris for his nelagenst and asured naruto that he'd have an airstream by tonight.

"Okay thank you chef i'll be going now and let you get back to sleep. I'm sure you will be busy later. night boss" naruto thanked with a yahn as he headed for the communal washrooms to show and then bed for a few hours of sleep.


	2. Camp wawanakwa, and frist challenge

The total drama and naruto series are owned by the respective creators so I own nothing.

"Talking"

'thought'

**"Bold talking**

**Chapter two**

* * *

**Welcome to camp wawanakwa**

It was six in the morning when naruto woke up thanks to his watch going off, so getting up and dressed he folding his PJ and remade the bed he slept in and headed to the washroom to relieve the morning necessities, then dropped off his stuff in the mess hall kitchen were he saw chef on the phone.

"And i'm telling you it's in his contract! He has the same one as me so get that damn airstream here by the campfire ceremony on i'll have yours and chris's head on a plate!" chef hatchet yelled into the phone hanging up and stowed it in his pocket.

"You okay boss? You seem upset with your phone call."naruto asked as he leaned on the counter and looked around the kitchen to see if chef would need any help fixing anything in here.

"Yeah naruto i'm okay just turns out chris never sent in your contract so until they send me another copy for you to fill out you technically not hired. I'm going to sting that pretty boy up by his pinky toes in the woods after covering him in honey. So it will take a little longer to get your airstream and sadly we don't have enough wood to make a small cabin for you so you'll have to camp out till i get the paperwork filled out and sent to them by My lawyer so chris cant fuck it up. Sorry naruto i know this is a hassle but look at it this way thanks to chris's neglect you can make a much better paycheck off him and this show I already have my lawyer looking in to how much you can get out of this." explained chef as he went to the fridge and took out some eggs, bacone, and jam to make breakfast for the two of them.

Letting out a sigh naruto nodded as he was sure that chris had his contract with him somewhere so all he would have to do is find it out let chef handle it…"need anything worked on while im here chef if not i'm going to go find some logs for the campfire. Maybe find a spot to pitch a tent for tonight"

"Ok but before that how do you like your eggs? I recommend you stay here so you can actually have your breakfast." chef asked while slicing the bacon and taking out a pan.

"I take them fried or scrambled and i guess you're right." naruto said taking a seat at the counter stool and pulled out his laptop to work a little on his book

It was a few minutes later that chef got done and prepared their plates, pulling up another stool chef said to dig in only for naruto to close and put away his laptop then clap his hands and muttered itadakimasu in Japanese before digging into his breakfast.

"So i'm guessing you had a japanese upbring naruto? Should have guessed from your name but you can never know nowadays. I actually served a year in Japan while I was enlisted they have a humble but honorable culture there" chef said making small talk while they ate. Noticing how naruto busted his fried eggs then put the jam on top and covered in pieces of bacon and flipped it end over end making a somewhat omelet parking chef's interest as he hadn't seen anyone do that before.

"Kind of i grew up in a village that's very japanese oriented so i know many of their customs and language. I also learned to cook multiple dishes and as well as languages for my work. This is a simple but tasty way or having eggs the bacon grease and jam gives a flavor like bacon and egg biscuit with jam so it's not that bad" naruto explained having finished his meal as did chef so getting up and taking his and chef's dishes to the sink to wash them. Looking at the clock he had about fifteen minutes tell he was needed at the dock so he quickly washed dishes and thanked chef for breakfast.

Making his way to the dock he saw chris talking to a camera so he headed to get fire wood so it would be ready for latter while chris was giving a vocal tour of the camp. Meeting back at the dock after chris and the camera guy walked around filming all the need to know areas. Naruto leaned against to dock post as the first of twenty-two boats pulled up and listened to the by-play between host and contestant.

" speaking of campers here comes our first one i give you beth" chris said with a chessy megawatt smile inducating beth as she got off the boat with her luggage.

"It's so incradules to meet you, wow your a lot shorter in real life" beth exclaimed after running up to and hugging chris getting a thank you from him as she grabbed here stuff to walk to the open deck.

Next was a buff afrecan looking guy carrying two duffle bags "DJ welcome" chris said then high fived dj who asked if this was the place and where was the hot tube at. "Yeah this is it camp wawanakwa".

After grabbing his bags and making his way to beth the next boat pulled with with the third camper. "Hey gwen" chris greeted making her walk over with two bags as well .

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen a goth looking girl with black and blue hair asked only for chris to say no and that they were staying here as he hadna airstream with AC. Which then developed into denali were chris showed her contrat and her to tear it to pieces just for chris to pull out another one saying the great thing about lawyers is that they make lots of copies..

Naruto watched as she walked toward him while looking back at chris calling him a jerk only for naruto to catch her mumble that chris was a short ass too. Which caused naruto to openly laugh getting gwen's as well as bethband DJ's attaion just now seeing him at the end of the dock toward camp as they all heard music signaling the next camper showing up.

Thankfully that got both DJ's and beth's attention but not gwens who continued toward him seeing as it was closer to camp then out surrounded by water.

"You stuck at this wannabe camp to?" asked gwen while glaring at chris who was finishing introducing a guy in a pink open shirt and cowboy hat named jeff.

"They say man one more time im going to puke." complained gwen as jeff walked over and chris introduced Lindsay a long haired blond in a westen style outfit. Most notable was her large chest and long legs. Though the campers there found it sad for the girl but funny toward chris as she said he looked familiar and that it was because he was the host of the show.

Next to show up was what naruto suspected to be a snake in the grass which he noticed gwen narrow her eyes as well. She was apparently named heather.

Both gwen and naruto felt bad for beth. She seemed to want to make friends but they could tell heather was all about the game.

Next to show up was in naruto's and seems like gwen's opinion the stereotypical bad boy dunken. Who certainly gave to bad boy title justice.

It was around that time that heather marched around with her phone say that they cant make her stay at the camp. Then the sound of horns going off made the next caper know who was apparently water skiing behind the boat. At least till he wiped out taking heathers shoes and phone for a morning swim.

No one noticed when the next camper showed up until he inhaled spocking chris as well as a tje campers there the only one to not move noticeable was naruto as DJ jump and almost made gwen fall into him.

Said girl had a slight blush but apologized for nearly knowing him into the water. It was then they found out the weird one was named hareld who was happy the show was taking place at a camp instead of a big stage. Saying it was more favorable to his skills.

The next contestant as announced by chris was number nine trent which got gwen looking at those there but counted ten people without counting chris but before she cold ske the next camper made a showing. A surfer chick bridget who had a jacket and shorts with her blond hair in a ponytail carrying a bored and bag which cominces to nearly giving chris a concussion making all the camper laugh especially when it seem bridget didn't notice.

After getting his bearings chris welcomed the next camper noah. Who asked if chris got the memo for his many life threatening allergies. Which chris just said he was sure someone did. And went on to the next camper showing up who like DJ turned out being and afracan descent female name lashawna who was as some would say larger than life. Herald almost got a beating from her so that's a plus in a few campers books.

Chris had to stop them but didn't get between them like DJ and bridgette did with holding back lashawna. He then pointed to the other end of the dock to the next campers see as there was two named sadie and katie. Only for the to be ecstatic to go to a summer camp.

The next camper was on the dock named ezekiel and they found out why real fast. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed if you get the meaning. That's when chris went into detail about him being homeschooled and raised by freaky prairie people.

Next was who naruto could tell was a wannabe ladies man named Cody who tried talking to lashawna but struck out real fast.

The next camper was a girl named Eva who growled at anyone near here and dropped her gym bag on Cody's foot only for everyone to find out she had dumbbells inside it.

The next camper needed no intro as he hallard yahoo right in chris's ear making a few campers myself included smile at the host's pain. The super excited camper as and he was a big fella alright both in height and width.

Watching owen bear hug chris mad both naruto and gwen grin as he was talking about being here was awesome as was the show and the camp, gwen wanting chris in more pain said awesome after owen ran out of word getting one more big hug from owen chris was let down holding his back.

After owen was done chris welcome courtney tanned girl with shoulder length hair who looked kind as she greeted everyone else. It was then the hot guy every camp needs showed up, not only shutting up courtney and the other girls but owen as well. He was aptly named justen.

The final camper waa izzy who ran toward chris saying hi while on the boat that is till she tripped at the bow and ate the dock with her face. No one moved to help besides courtney and naruto who beth and Dj forgot and everyone else just noticed including chris. Izzy the proceed to talk fast asking about camp, paper musha, and when was lunch getting a true that from owen. Chris called everyone to the end of the dock for a picture. While all the campers listened to him naruto was moving all the luggage starting with gwen's an eva's as well as the other girls once done with that he was about to go get the guy's stuff that is until the part of the dock all the campers were on collapsed into the water getting a sigh from naruto and yells from the campers.

One all the guys got their stuff off what was left of the dock while all the girls found thiers on solid ground and the end. They all dried off and meet up at the camp fire pit where they all saw naruto stacking a number of logs in a large pile. Gwen chose to ask what was on the other campers minds "whos the guy stacking logs like a woodsmen? He a camper too?" asked gwen only for heather to but in saying if he was then the teams would be uneven.

"No he's an intern the only one to survive to the start of the show in fact. Now enough about him take a seat and ill let's get started shall we?" chris said with a grin while naruto just grunted as he stacked a few more logs then went to stand out of chamra shot.

After chris gave the run down of the camp and how the show was going to work as well as the odd question like sleeping arrangement and supervisors. The procedure to get their team flags with one having a gopher in a fighting pose on it with gwen, trent, heather, Cody, lindsay, beth, katie, owen, lashawna, justen, and Noah as the dubbed screaming gophers. While the rest. Was dubbed the killer bass consisting of jeff, bridget, dj, tyler, sadie, izzy, courtney, ezekiel, dunken, eva and herald.

Christ then explained the video diaries they could make in the lone outhouse and that the gophers have the east cabin and the bass head west..

As chris was explaining the fact for a washroom were everyone of the same gender showered together naruto was walking by till he heard a piercing scream coming from the gopher's cabin so running over the he was in tim to fin dj standing in a broken bed and a cockroach scurrying about on the floor. He also noted it was the bed he slept last night and that gwen seemed dejected. So picking up the roach he let it go outside then went to find out who screamed and whose bed needed fixing. Turns out lindsay screamed and it was gwens bed that broke so sighing he told gwen he'd have it fixed with what was left over from last night. And headed to the supply shed for his toolbelt and some wood and nails.

Once tooled up he went back to the cabin as the campers went to the mess hall leaving naruto to work on the bed after taking off the blanket,pillow and sheathed mattress… an hour later he was walking in to the mess hall to see the campers eating what looked like grey pudding. Shrugging his shoulders he went to chef for a tray for lunch.

"Hey chef can i get a plate just had to fix a broken bed so i'm kinda hungry. Anything will do even the pudding you made for the campers" naruto asked getting shocked looks from the campers and chef but he nodded his consent and made him a plate watching as naruto went to the corner of the room and sat down on the ground and clapped his hands before digging in with no trouble whatsoever.

Gwen not liking this got up to ask if he wold seat with them but naruto just smiled and kept eating till he was done by that time chris showed up asking how everyone was doing only for jeff to ask about ordering pizza which got a clever thrown across the room and into the door frame. "Ok campers meet and the bum on the corner in an hour for your first challenge" commanded chris walking out missing the glare everyone sent his way for how he was treating the intern.

"Don't worry about it just get ready for y'alls challenge. You might want to put on y'all swimsuits from what chef told me this morning you will be getting wet. I'll be in the washroom getting changed then lead you to the spot." naruto said as he got up and put his tray on the counter then went and got his swim trunks and headed for the washroom but stopped at the door.

"By the way, I took the liberty to etch all y'alls names in to you respetive bunk so don't change beds and gwen yours is fixed found a few things in the shell. You might like the surprise but as i said there will be no changing bunks you want something do to yours bring to me and i'll ask chef for supplies. I'll meet you all outside the cabins in fifteen minutes." naruto said with authority in his voice walking out for the washroom.

After he left the campers looked around at each other till they all looked at chef puting the cook in the spotlight and a sweetdrop form said chef. "I'm not going to tell you what he used to do or anything but I will have to ask that you listen to him. He used to be a soldier and now he writes books... As for your challenge best of luck you'll need it especially the large magotes." chef hatchet said as he took naruto's tray to the sink.

"Its ok everyone i heard show like this make the entrance test out the challenges for safety" DJ encouraged. Only to be glared at by most in the room with dj shrinking at the glares.

"I wonder what he meant by surprise and that if we need anything to ask him? This is a crappy camp it can't be too great." heater asked as she took her tray to the counter with the rest of the campers so as to check out gwen's bunk.

Once heather walked in she screamed in outrage just as the other gopher girls walked in to see what had the drama queen so mad just to be speechless at gwen bed.

Gwen's bed had a dark turquoise blanket with black sheets and a crimson pillow case with what looked like a silk curtain to conceal the bed when it was in use. Like naruto said etched into the bottom bunk post was gwens name made to look like it was gothic writing…

The bass girls poke their heads in and saw what was up with gwen's bed only to be just as shocked as the gophers but not near as much a gwen was. They all quickly got changed and meet up outside for naruto who coming from the mess hall in a pair of crimson trunks with an orange nine tailed fox on the right leg and with his right arm still bandaged. They saw what looked like a scar on his chest with blue veins spreading form the outer edge.

"Okay since we're all here let make our way through the wood to the site. Keep close and don't wander off if you need to stop asking me and we will. Lets move out!" naruto ordered turning around showing the scar wasn't his chest but back as well.

* * *

**Forty minutes later**

The campers followed in silence wonder we they were going if not the beach and started to worry when the started uphill and haven't stopped since the last brake for owen and leshawna. Gwen went up to him along with bridget and izzy. "Hey whiskers! Why'd you make gwensl bed so nice? And can you make mine nice too? Huh whiskers? Ohh do you purr if your whiskers are rubbed?!" izzy asked in rapidfire.. "I'm curious if you could make mine like a surf shack or something to be honest. Explained Bridget with a bashful look.. "I just want to know why you did it you went above what an intern would do." gwen said walking next to naruto on his left while bridget had his right with izzy hanging from his neck trying to rub his whiskers only for naruto to keep batting her hands away.

"The answers to your questions are one, her bed broke so I fixed it the way i wanted to make it but didn't have time last night for any of them. As for making yours nice or surf related then yes i can and will if i get the supplies from chef as for why i did it i didn't have time last night to make them all nice but since you're broke it gave me a reason to fix it the way I wanted but couldn't. We're almost there if anyone needs to use the bathroom now's the time." naruto called out as they all shook their heads. Continuing to the top when the got there and saw chris next to the edge of a drop that they thought was another hill. That is until dj looked over it and yelled "holy shit!" getting a chuckle from chris and sigh from naruto as he walked off to the side waiting to find out what he'd have to do.

"Ok your first challenge is three fold your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot tall cliff into the lake". Started chris till bridget interrupted with a piece of cake.." the large circle is the part of the lake we've stocked with man-eating psycho sharks the smaller circle inside that is your target and we're pretty sure it's shark free" by that point chris was interrupted by lashawna saying excuse me only for chris to continue. "For each team member that jumps and actuarial survives will get a crate of supplies waiting on the beach for you inside each crate is supplies you'll need for the second part of building a hot tube. Team with the best one gets a wicked hot tub party tonight. Or course the losers will be sending someone home so no pressure. But first to test this challenge we have the intern after him the killer bass will be going first." finished chris with a happy smile getting a sigh from naruto as he got read to jump only for chis to say he needed to build an elevator up here, get the Crates to the beach, and drive the boat the get the lucky campers from the safe zone.

Which really pissed off the campers. Not caring naruto dived off the cliff doing four front flips and a couple of twists before going hands first into the water barely disturbing it getting shocked looks from chris and the male campers but a little swooning form the females. Popping up out of the water naruto headed for the bout to get it ready. Leaving the other jobs to a few of his clones that he mad underwater who split off the get the crates and build the elevator.

The first to jump was bridget wit a perfect swan dive who waved back as naruto drove the boat over to get her. Climbing onto the boat bridget looked at naruto a apologized for all the stuff chris was making him do which he just shrugged and thew a life preserver to tyler who jumped next and hit the Waterbury.

When tyler was pulled in the next three were jeff,Eva, and duncan. Till they heard the elevator start up as someone was coming down which show dj in a chicken hat. The next jumpers were ezekiel and herald doing the splits with cortney coming down in the elevator then katie and sadie. Surprising those on the beach and boat till they heard yelling from the cliff with heather looking like she was thrown followed by gwen, lashawna, Noah, Cody, and justen who landed outside the safe zone naruto grabbed gwen and put her behind the wheel as he dived into the water swimming toward justen which turned out there was no need as the sharks fell in love with justen and gave him.a ride to shoe. The next to jump was izzy and trent the final one was owen as it seemed beth was a chicken. Everyone believed he shouldn't jump but he did. Shocking them all as naruto quickly turned the boat to take the inevitable wave head on. Which proved to be smart as the wave was huge after picking up owen after finding his trunks the gophers got the carts that naruto had to build on the fly and dismantle the elevator. Driving the boat back to the camp dock and making a clone to pass on the orders he went to talk to the chef as the campers started to make their way back with their crates.

* * *

**Camp mess hall**

Walking in to the mess hall naruto heard chef cursing out chris as he was looking through some paperwork "hey chef what's got you so pissed? Also im going to need some supplies to modify all the girls bed the first two is one involving a surf style and the other im thinking of a jungle."

"Oh naruto it's you. I just got a copy of the contract i need you to sign but chris got wind of it and tried to cheap you out of money and a place to stay as well as our agreement to keep you for any other series of total drama. But i got a brand new contract that I wrote up just for you that entails you get paid more than chris as well as taking his job for this season while he just annuluses when a challenge is set to happen. And I was able to make a guarantee that there is three days between challenges so you can work on your book but i can get the challenges changed so their stuck that way and you will get a stat of the art airstream sent here by tomorrow morning as well as you get to pick when chris gets to have air time on the show. But it'll only hold for this season sorry about that now about your supplies you need to give me a sec and I'll add that you are to get anything you ask for as long as it will be used on the campers and safety. Anything you want to add?" explained chef as he started to write more on the paper

"Not really but i'd like to add a small camp shop for the campers and us too so that they can get some things to make it more bearable while we're all here maybe a bulletin board with ideas for challenges would be a good idea too.. What you think boss?" Naruto supplied with ideas that might make their work easier.

"Sounds like a plan ill have my lawyer here in an hour to get this and take it to the producer of the show for approval and maybe you will be able to take chris's job fully if your good enough" Concocted chef. Just then they heard some singing signaling the arrival of the campers so naruto nodded as he headed to the gopher's cabin to work on his book while the campers continued the challenge.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Naruto looked up as he heard some campers heading his way. It was the killer bass so he closed his laptop and 2alked toward three camper call for them to stop. "What happened to you? I can see katie and sadie have a rash from poison ivy but what about you courtney?" naruto asked walking around the bffs then looking at courtney's eye when he was done he told them to follow him.

Leading the three (wounded) girls to the supply shed he told them to wait outside while he got what he needed… a few minutes later he came out with a spray can with a plant on it and some cream with another plant."ok the cream is for you two it's poison ivy realiveive cream it with help stop the itching and the rash as for you courtney this is an aloe vera spray you spray it to the affected area so you'll need to close your eyes when you spray it. It'll agitate you eye if you don't other than that it's like normal avalara that stops itching, burning, and cure stings of most insects." naruto said handing the girls the spray and cream before heading to the campfire to get the wood ready for tonight then headed to the mess hall to see how the dinner was coming…

Walking inside found naruto in time to see chris yell at chef trying to reach for the paperwork chef filled out with chef keeping it far out of his reach just then the campers came in to see what was for dinner only to hear chris yell at chef to give him the contract which made chef grab chris and throw him over the counter and out of the mess hall door that gwen just opened barely have time to get out of the way… walking in gwen asked what was going on just then they heard a helicopter with chef walking out of the kitchen holding some paper naruto walks over to the door to make sure chris doesn't try to take his contract and rip it up which was a good idea because as soon as the door opened chris jumped in reaching for something only to run into naruto. As chef walked pass to a guy in a suit and try with a briefcase chained to his wrist by a ladder coming from the helicopter. The campers, cameramen looked on in confusion while chris looked beyond worried and scared as the suited man put the paper in the case then fiddled with it before nodding and grabbing the ladder as the copter rose higher before flying away.

Gwen decided to ask what was going on… "to put it simply goth magot chris decided to lose naruto's contract so i had to write up a new one by tomorrow naruto will be in charge of what goes on here with chris just being here for name so you all can ignore him for the most part. Now get ready for dinner it's going to be slop till i get together with naruto to find a batter menu to make, no it won't be anything great this is total drama island not total chow island and the food will help start some drama so accept it. Naruto come with me you're cooking with me so as to plan what we'll be making from now on!" chef explained.

Walking into the kitchen nauro and chef hatchet got to work making dinner for the campers while discussing a new menu for challenge days as well as rest days while talking they heard a commotion form the dining area. So making sure chef didn't need him naruto went to check it out only to find eva holding Ezekiel up by his neck while all the killer bass girls looking pissed and the guy standing off to the side, likely so not to get targeted by their anger.

Walking over to eva, naruto laid a hand on her arm forcing her to lower the prairie boy. " what seems to be the problem girls? How'd Ezekiel piss you off?" naruto asked as he took zek and made him sit down while he got to the bottom of this.

"This sexist idiot said that girls aren't as strong or fast as guys! So we should have won the challenge with the gophers have six girls!" yelled eva as now all the girl campers were glaring hateful look at the Ezekiel while all the guys besides naruto and jeff got away from the girls.

" its cool girls not like he said guys are smarter than girls right?" jeff tried to help defuse the girl only for zek to open his mouth "but they are eh" getting jeff to back up towards the other guys while naruto sighed and slapped the back of his head getting his attention as well as the rest of the campers and chef.

"So you know im my line of work I've met and fought many women my grandma could destroy a boulder just by flicking it with her pinky finger. Her apprentice could do the same with her fist and a friend of mine could disable your entire body with just a few pokes form her fingers that's just the few in hand to hand combat, then there my former subborderment who was so skilled with a sword that you would be dead while she danced around you. So don't ever a girl it may be the last thing you ever do. Now if you excuse me i got more cooking to help with unless your done chef?" naruto pointed out then asked.

"No im done cooking naruto so your free to do what you want. I'll make your plate now. With your help, despite how it looks it taste like mashed potatoes and gravy." chef said making a bowl for naruto as the rest of the campers got inline to get their food.

Grabbing naruto, gwen pulled him to one of the tables and told him to sit at a table its more healthy and better as she went to get her food and then sit at her table with naruto…

"So naruto what did you do before becoming an intern man? Your what eighteen?" asked duncan from the bass table quieting everyone to get a bit of info on the bandaged blond since they all wanted some details on the blond including chef who listened in.

"Well i use to be the commander of my home military's black ops division called anbu. We worked in the shadowd doing things like assassination and subjugation of our targets. Anything that was morally wrong and even beyond that was our job. From killing leaders to brainwashing children we did it all. It was a dark thankless job but we did it. Our mintiltay was made like a ninja village training from the age six and up in how to kill, lie, seduce, torture you name it. We also used techniques to help us fight like the elements, illusions, and weapons." explained naruto still eating like what he just said wasnt horrifying or morbid.

Everyone just looked at naruto in shock at what he just said. They heard a crash and looked to see the camera crew had drop their stuff in their slack grips. The only one who didn't was the cameraman. They then heard a burp as naruto clapped his hands then took his tray to to kitchen. The campers looked at each other then went back to eating since they had some time till the elimination ceremony….

* * *

**Campfire ceremony**

They meet up with chris at the campfire to vote or see who was voted off the island. Naruto was tending to the fire while chris went on his spill of how they did in the challenge and all the drama that ensued… after chris's spill he started calling out name till it got down to Courtney and Ezekiel…"the final marshmallow goes to… **courtney**. Ezekiel you should of kept quiet the dock of sham awaits. Naruto take him away…" chris exclaimed greeting the part involving naruto. As the campers walked off to their cabins while naruto took ezekiel to the boat with his stuff and finding a note left by a chef at the helm saying where to tack the castaways…

**Thats chapter two. First off the island is ezekiel whos next? Will chris still have a job? What's to come of the camp food?! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA BEST INTERN!**


	3. Break period

The total drama and naruto series are owned by the respective creators so I own nothing.

"Talking"

'thought'

**"Bold talking**

**Chapter three**

* * *

**Three day break period.**

The next morning all the campers were sleeping off the first days challenge and drama in peace while naruto was on the dock with his laptop. The story he was working on was about his life before he showed up here so it's a biography but the world would view it as a fantasy. He was thinking of calling it maelstrom but he wasn't sure yet. He heard footsteps on the dock but since it was his day off he kept typing.

"Hey naruto. What are you doing?" Gwen asked coming up beside him to look at what had naruto's interest.

"Hey Gwen. Just working on my book, its a ninja fantasy that teaches morals, but shows the light and dark side of life. What do you need gwen? Naruto asked finishing a chapter and started on the next one.

"What's the book going to be called also i think chef wanted to talk to you about something. He was on his phone talking about how you'd do a better job and getting supplies so you could make camp life better." gwen explained reading a little of what naruto wrote.

"I see, then I best hurry on over to see what's up. If you need anything let me know ok gwen i can't help you with challenges but i can help ease your's and the rest of the campers time here." naruto said. Saving his progress in the chapter he turned to see gwen looking at him with wide eyes. "Your a good writer. What you wrote is very good but can I ask who this garra guy is and why it lee so weird?" Gwen asked naruto

"You read over my shoulder? That seems a bit odd. But then again it sucks to be normal. I'll meet up with you later looks like the others are getting up now try not to get annoyed ok gwen" said naruto walking to the mess hall to see chef.

Chef was just hanging up his phone when naruto walking in. He saw the grin on chefs face showing something was good. "What up chef you got an evil grin on your face anything good? Bad for chris? Or bad for us?" naruto asked chef who pulled out a brand new cell phone and a set of keys.

"ohh it's good for us and really bad for chris. Seems the producers didn't like all the stuff he was making you do on the spot so now your the host of this season and if there's anymore you'll be the host unless you want to compete. But they want to see how you host the first season, also you get a brand new airstream with any and everything you could want with a cell phone with contacts to the producers, supplier, and food delivery as well as animal control incase we need them for a challenge."

"So what you're saying is i'm in charge now? Great just what I need. Next you're going to tell me that i have to co-host with chris…" naruto sighed then grumbled when chef nodded to the fact that chris would be his co-host. Taking the phone and asking chef what would be for breakfast and if he'd need any help which he got a no and its eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and grits. Naruto nodded and was about to leave till chef said his airstream was by the shed close to the beach.

After grabbing his stuff from the kitchen naruto went to check out his airstream…. Finding it, he unlocked the door and went in which showed he had a fridge, stove and oven, a sink with a spray nozzle and faucet. Found his bed had a secret compartment as well as a table with crimson cushions. His bed had a color scheme of red and black the bathroom was stocked with the necessities and had a nice size bath and detachable shower head. He also found plenty of light sockets and an ac unit in the window.

Nodding he went about putting up his stuff and plugged in his laptop to charge. After all his clothes were stored away he headed to see what the campers would like done to their bunks and for them all to get together and vote on lunch since chef left that meal up to him.

He found them all around the beach with the girls relaxing on the sand and the guys messing around in the water. So walking up to them he called attention

**Naruto pov**

"Hey everyone i've got the go ahead on a supply line as well as better food for everyone. Now first I'm going to start with the girls since ladies first then the guys on what they want their bunk to look like. Mind you, you can't have a bigger bed or more pillows, blankets, or a super modified bed posts unless both bunkmate agree on a style… And I'll know if someone is being forced or used. Now on to a fun but drama filled note you all get to vote on what's for lunch but it must be one main dish, two side dishes. And a single type of drink and no it can't be soda. I want y'all to talk and vote not as teams but one camp what it is you'll be having for lunch. When you decide. Meet me in the mess hall have a good day I'll be taking requests for the beds before lunch so i can have the supplies shipped by tonight have fun." I said as I started to walk away till gwen waved me down to sit with her in the water. Looking down then back to gwen I held up a finger and pointed at my shorts then headed back to change….

Walking back to the beach I spotted all the campers arguing about what they wanted for lunch like bridget didn't want any meat and heather wanted seafood kabobs.. Sighing I noted gwen wasn't with them but still in the water relaxing, so walking over i joined her after making sure my phone wasn't on me and my keys were secure in my zipper pocket. "Sup gwen just chillin? Seems the other are at each others necks. Chirs wasn't that smart if he gave y'all this chose for dinner im sure the ratings would skyrocket. Why aren't you with them? Dont care whats chosen?" I asked with a silent chuckle while looking at the others getting ready to go to blows.

"Na it be to much hassle everyone has a preferred food so it would be a losing battle. Better to wait and see, who knows, it might be something I like but why the one dish and two sides? That seems odd i know it a normal meal but still." gwen explained then asked while looking at the water with a sigh as the others got even louder.

"Its because im making lunch today. Chef asked what I wanted so I told him I'd make lunch for him, the campers and myself. That's about it but you'll be stuck with what chef wants for dinner im off duty till we get back to the challenges so enjoy this free time gwen you all should… ahh this water feels great. I should go deeper so it'd be up to my shoulders.`` I sighed, relaxing in the water more while gwen looked at my right arm was bandaged.

"Naruto what happened to your arm if i may ask? was it hit with shrapnel or something cuz yesterday you tossed me to the wheel of the boat and it felt real but uninjured so why the bandages?" Gwen asked as I sighed and sat up with my arm on my knee staring out in the water, listening to the waves and the quieting shouting behind me… "My best friend and I blew our left and right arms off respectively. I survived but he died, we were fighting to the death years ago. My grandma tsunade took the dna of her grandfather my ancestor and the cells of plants to make me a new arm it was a lot of work but she did it. It's as good as my old arm but it's really pale skinned. White in fact because of the plant cells need sunlight and water to thrive but I don't want people seeing it unless I have to so I wrapped it up in bandages. Don't worry you didn't upset me but it sounds like they are getting close to a design so I best go change and head for the mess hall.`` I explained to gwen and my eavesdroppers who i could tell was izzy and duncan. Getting up and looking at gwen

"O-okay if you say so. Meet you there in a bit, nice talking to you naruto." gwen said looking up at me as I walked away back to my airstream to change then head for the mess hall while the campers were finalising lunch.

I had my laptop with me as I sat at the table with a list of things to have shipped to camp wrote up like ski's, goggles and a couple of beach chairs with some beach umbrellas...just then the male campers walked in talking bout what would be cool to do to their beds with owen drooling about whatever food they decided on. They all grabbed a tray of food while being shocked it was a normal breakfast, though owen asked about pancakes which pissed chef off who slammed a hammer down on Owen's hashbrowns. I just chuckled at the big ouf who loved food too much. It was then the girls came in with bridget looking dejected, they grabbed their food and cam to sit with him as to ask about what they'd like their beds to look like.

Typing in my laptop all the things the girls wanted to most used one was curtains around their beds for privacy or what little of it they can get on the show. Once he had all the girls wants, i went to get the guys ideas which was pretty easy, at least easier than some of the girls anyway. Once I was done, I went to stand at the counter to get an idea on what lunch would be.

"Ok everyone ive given you a few hours have you picked whats for lunch yet?" I asked but saw bridget looking down at her plate of eggs, grites, and hashbrown that was mostly all gone. It was. A try between steak and mashed potatoes and gravy, and beans or hamburgers with fries and cheese dip, The drink was the same for both lemonade.

"In case of a tie it comes down to the one person who didn't vote but if they don't want to then ill pick a third option. Seeing as how tiers twenty-one of you that means three of you didn't vote i know gwen didn't and i bet bridget voted for a vegan lunch so that leaves one other who either didn't vote or voted for something else." watching them look at each other I sighed again…. "Beth what did you vote for? Since you have braces a stack or hamburger would get caught in them so it's a soup of some kind right?" I asked as the others looked at her "yeah how'd you know that it was soup?" beth asked shocked as was the other campers.. "You have a tell when you want something warm and liquid your eyes stare at the bowl we had yesterday with want so it was a bit easy. You have braces so the list got smaller. But since you and bridget voted that means the odd one out is gwen" i was interrupted by heather who ordered gwen to pick stake while calling her a weird goth girl. "As I was saying…. But since gwen told me she didn't care so much we are having burgers but not any kind, a special kind.. Now i'll go get started making them if i hear yelling the voice I hear gets a chef special meat surprise got it?" I asked then went to start cooking.

Twenty minutes later I started laying out trays with burgers, fries and some cheese, the last one was bridget's who i whispered in her ear to pull a bit of the meat off and look at it. When she did, she was shocked the burger was made of plants so quickly taking a bite she was in bliss as was the others. Nodding i left back to the kitchen to clean the dishes and grill, also to put the veggies back in the fridge…

**Third day of break around six o'clock**

* * *

**General pov**

It was the third day and naruto was just finishing the boys beds how they wanted them. He spent most of the day before putting up the beach chairs and umbrellas and making the girls bed so he left the meals to chef, chris tried to poke his nose in the campers chef and naruto's business only to get knocked out by naruto hitting a pressure point on his neck

Walking out of the killer bass cabin naruto saw gwen writing in a book so and looking at him. Nodding with a wave then getting one back he headed for his airstream to go to sleep he's been busy these last two day and tomorrow was more challenges..

* * *

**Sorry for the rush job but i'm more of a reader than a writer and wanted to get a chapter out before the weekend if you want to do a version the challenge then go ahead its open to anyone. I just got tired of waiting for one to show up with naruto involved. As for pairing id have to ask bladesandbaits to see about adding a girl he made the challenge but the pairing so far is naruto and gwen id like to add dawn latter on but who knows**….. **Till next time**


	4. To sleep or not to sleep

The total drama and naruto series are owned by the respective creators so I own anything.

**I'm not trying to flame anyone so on that note any advice is good advice whether i want to hear it or not so keep them coming.**

**For those who don't like how I write i'm sorry but franky i'll take it like a i would a steak medium rare. English is my first langues and sad to say only one i know. I understand my grammar is crap and im trying to fix that the only reason the spelling is ok is spell check. I'm not really writing this for anyone i saw the challenge going unanswered for a while so trying my hand at it and a lot of challenges go unanswered for most stories for one reason or another so yeah i mostly read the fanfics not write them so if you think or know you can do a better job then by all means do so it'd just give those who love the read a reason to look up this site. **

**I'll only be doing break periods when i feel like. The first one was to make it so naruto would have a place to stay instead of a hammock and tent mostly it's going to be the episode done a different way form naruto's pov instead of straight up if i think the episode was done very well or their was a large space for a bit more room ill fill it like this chapter. Otherwise it'll be the show mostly until total drama action ..if I make it that far. Not sure how world ture would even go so I might not do it to that season but ill give it my best. If there is a challenge i didn't like all that much i'll probably change it. Just a heads up.**

**Now back to the drama**

"Talking"

'thought'

**"Bold talking**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**To sleep or not to sleep**

Naruto was just getting up it was five in the morning, naruto headed to take a shower and get ready to start making breakfast for the challenge today.

Once done he grabbed his phone and laptop then went to the mess hall to start the breakfast of a over the top eats bonanza. Keeping an eye on the clock while he was cooking so as to have enough time to wake the campers before chris rudely awakened them…. Seeing he had about two hours and he wanted to wake them at six so an hour total he made a group of clones to work as his kitchen staff.

Coming up on six o'clock naruto cleaned his hands and closed the kitchen curtain then went to the cabins. Were he saw eva outside pumping iron, walking up to her "hey eva think you can wake up your female cabin mates cus if not then cris is going to do so in an hour very rudely i might add"... "Sure whatever oh and thanks for having a weight bench sent to camp my dumbbell would only keep my arms strong but this is way better so yeah...thanks". Eva said walking inside the killer bass cabin to wake the girls while naruto went to the gophers.

Knocking on the door for about a minute the door was opened by Lindsey who looked confused while he could see some of the other girls looking to see who it was from their beds. "Good morning Lindsey im here to wake you up before chris dose and trust me you wont like it he has a blow horn with an air horn i'm making breakfast that will be ready in an hour, so take your time buy the first part of the challenge will start a seven when chris plans to wake the camp. So up and atom girls ill deal with the guys that are willing to get up if not then oh well stay close to the cabin if you need a morning shower and the like go ahead but meet up back at the cabin by seven ok? I'll leave you to it." naruto explained loud enough for all those listening to hear as he walked over to the guys side as Lindsey closed the door.

"Yo gopher dudes wake up if not chris will do it at seven with an air horn so get up and meet in front of the cabin by seven. The girls are up already, see you all at seven." 'now to wake up the male bass' walking out of the cabin he saw some of the killer bass females walking the washroom and their was a line in front of outhouse most likely to complain about being woken up a six in the morning.

After getting the mall bass to wake up naruto headed to the kitchen while on the phone asking for a piano be shipped to the camp as well as a book on the history of canada a pop up edition and some other ingredients for a sleep powder he was going to make for chef to use.

**Video diaries**

**Eva: **I wasn't asked to be here without any work out equipment but the intern uh naruto makes the stay worthwhile with his cooking and trying to make our time here less shity i hope he gets a promotion to host so chris gets the can. Gwen did tell us that the food on college days would be up to the chef, soh who knows what he made us..

**Bridget:** naruto's a pretty cool guy after he made the veburgers he started to single out those with special eating habits like me being a vegan and beth's braces or even owens stomach.

**Courtney:** what do I think of the intern? Well he's really nice but doesn't beat around the bush at all. He's also patient when he wants to be. So id say we lucked out with him being the intern…

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

After I was done with my call i looked at the clock and saw it was ten minutes to seven so chris was probably getting ready for the challenge. Heading back to the cabins after checking in on the food I saw everyone outside talking about the challenge and what it could be just then a massively loud horn went off making everyone cover their ears as chris walked up with a smile that quickly turned to a frown seeing the campers already up and about.

"Morning hope y'all slept well?" chris asked with a fake smile. "Hey chris you look real buff in Those shorts.`` Heather complumented…"i know okay i hope your all ready because your next challenges begins in one minute."said chris… "oh excuse me but i dont think thats enough time for breakfast?" Owen said.. "Oh you'll have breakfast owen don't you worry about that." chuckled chris as i sighed at the plan chris came up with. It was evil but kinda sad really…

"Right after you complete your twenty kilometre run around the lake then meet up in the mess hall." chris enthused.."Oh you think your funny now don't ya? Ill so you funny." said Eva as she got ready to pound chris into the ground only to be stopped by jeff and duncan. "You're enjoying this aren't you?!"... "Yeah a little bit you have thirty seconds" said chris while pointing at his watch….

"Chris walked off as he had something to get so i'll start the race.. On your marks ...get set… go!" I announced as the campers headed off while I walked behind the group. Till they all made it to the mess hall…

"Okay campers whos hungry!?" yelled chris while pulling the curtain to show the buffet I made for them.

After making myself a plate and eating with them i watched them all dig in like no tomorrow….

"Ok campers time for part two of your challenge ...the awake-a-thon don't worry this one's easy

* * *

**Awake-a-thon twelve hours in**

"We're twelve hours in the awake-a-thon and all our campers are still awake, but for how much longer?" chris announced while Naruto was off to the side with a fire and pot with a number of plants around him.

"Woo hoo stay awake for twelve hours I can do that in my sleep!" owen exclaimed while psyching himself up and pumping his fist in the air… until he stopped and fell backwards asleep.

**Confessional**

Gwen: the awake-a-thon is the toughest thing I've ever done but what has me worried is whatever naruto's planning with all those plants.i'm sure I've seen some of them at the parks in my neighborhood.

Izzy: if i remember right all the plants around whiskers are plants that help with and inducing sleep… we are so screwed.

Lindsay: I didn't know nato was into plants thats so nice! Maybe he can teach me flower arranging. I've heard it's very soothing for the mind.

Heather: my plan is to start an alliance so I need two fools to help me get to the final three that will do whatever i say… that's going to be hard with uzumaki taking a hands on approach with us unlike chris.

**End confessionals**

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done. And ive been in a two hour long history class" gwen yawned while Trent looked at her with a smile.

"Could be worse. I could be stuck here without you." Trent complemented but it seems that it do much for gwen besides making her look away with a slight smile.

"What are you doing lindsay?" Gwen asked getting others to focus on said long haired blond who was standing on her head upside down.

"I'm trying to get blood to rush to my head to keep me awake… I think its working" lindsay said ending on a please note while beth walked over and asked if she could try only for the two of them to be called off to the side by heather.

"What about you naruto what are you doing?" gwen asked focusing attention on him while the campers other than heather. Beth, and lindsay listened.

"Im making a sleep powder that when it hits you will knock you out in about a minuet if your wide awake so giving your all tired it would take effect in Ten to thirty seconds" naruto explained while adding a few of the plants to the bowl. And crushing them finally while all the campers that heard scooted away besides izzy and gwen.

"Think you could teach me how to make that whiskers it sounds like it would be useful" izzy asked while leaning close to him before she fell to the side asleep much to the shock of all the campers who covered their noises'. While heather, lindsay and beth came back.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Eva said as she got up and headed out unknowingly dropping her mp3 player which a two people noticed.

"I need to stretch" heather announced walking over toward the music player and stretching while picking it up.

"That's very _kind_ of you heather getting eva's mp3 for her bring it here and ill give it to her." naruto said out loud for the other campers to hear who all looked at heather in worry and some suspicion.

"Y- yeah you know just making sure she gets it back." Heather said with a stutter at the start shock she was found out but brought the player to naruto and gave it to him. Then took back her seat by lindsay.

"That was nice of you to find eva's mp3" lindsay said with a smile.

"I was going to keep it till after the challenge so eva would blow a fuse and get voted off but that damn intern ruined my plan." Heather complained getting a shock look from lindsay who looked away before it was noticed by heather.

It was then that a few movers walk up carrying a piano with a clip borde. "Hello we had an order for a piano" on of the movers asked getting a surprised look from all the campers awake and chris.

"Yes thats my order set it wherever did you already get the payment I sent?" naruto asked finishing up on his sleep powder and getting up to sign his name.

"Yes we already got the payment thank you for using our company and hope to have more of your business in latter years mr. Uzumaki. You heard the man set it down and let get back to the boat we have more work to do!" the head mover thanked and hallowed to the other as they put the piano down and headed back to the boat they came in on.

"Uzumaki what is the meaning of this we don't need a piano!" chris exclaimed mad at the blond intern for using money he was trying to keep for himself.

"It's so this challenge doesn't last for more than two days now if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure the piano is all tuned up and ready to play." naruto said with a challenging look.

After he finished checking the piano he started to play peaceful and relaxing tone for the sleepy campers as well as chef who walked over to see what was going on.

They were all shocked as naruto played. After a little bit of listening they started to yawn while a few started to talk softly, and some evan laid down and fell asleep like izzy who had laid by naruto seat as he played.

Others like courtney and eva tried their own methods of staying awake. Such as jogging in place and listening to an mp3 player. After naruto was done playing he looked to see how many fell asleep. Counting izzy at his feet there was Noah, bridget, katy and sadie so a total of four campers for one song five if you count owen who dropped after the first twelve hours while others looked on the verge of passing out like tyler and jeff.

* * *

**Twenty-four hour mark**

After tyler yelled after nearly passing out and waking kadie and sadie chris whith chef next to him in a sheep costume and harp announced " congratulations campers you've made it to the twenty-four hour its time to take it up a notch. Whos ready for fairy tales. Once upon a time, there was a boring village, in this boring sleepy village their were boring sleepy children who did very boring things.

Not to long after starting cody feel asleep on owen's but who farted in his face. Which woke him up hacking. After which chef left and came bake in a pink tote with a bowl of dust and sparkles while naruto played the nutcracker suite as chef pranced around tossing a little dust at the campers till he hit DJ with it who tied himself to a tree only for it to fall over somehow, thankfully without crushing dj who was passed out getting a worried look from chef who walked over to naruto.

"Teembere" said gwen with a yawn. "Hey naruto this stuff is strong i don't think we can use it. It knocked out Dj, tyler, the twin magots like it was nothing. Think i could keep this to use on chris when he's bugging me?" chef said then asked at the end while holding the bowl away from his face.

"Sure thing chef it's all yours use it wisely if you put it in food its way more effective. Throwing it at someone will knock them out for an hour or two tops but if it's eaten lights out for a whole day. So yeah try not to over dose chris on sleeping powder ok." naruto answered as he was stargazing on his back.

It wasn't long after that naruto heard gwen and trent talking about favorite songs, colors and movie moments, making him think they were playing twenty questions.

"Hey naruto how's your book coming? I'd like to read it when it's done. Also why did you decide to start writing your book anyway?" Gwen asked as trent sent him a slight glare for getting her attention.

It's coming along nicely I should be done with it by the time the show ends. As for what got me started it was my godfather jiraiya. He wrote the tales of an utterly gutsy shinobi and arthur of the book series ichi ichi that i had to proof read when I was young and republished under his name after making it more lady friendly… ish it has all his naughty bits but I upgraded the story to make it better without changing it." naruto told her but was overheard by everyone awake getting all the guys to look at him with worship while the girls were surprised.

"Wait! So you mean to tell me the best adult series godson is our intern? Why! You should be rich with how much that series is sold all over the world?!" Duncan asked in shock while everyone nodded along showing they all at least heard of it.

"I thought you needed money? If your loaded why apply as an intern for the show." chef asked walking over to look down at naruto who just shrugged.

"I needed to make friends so I thought what better way than to be on a show i get some money for my work, make friends, as well as work on my book without dealing with my editor who really wants it to be my main focus… How he got my number i have no idea.." naruto answered after sitting up and stretching as he got up making the girls think of an animal like a cat though gwen thought of a fox.

* * *

**Fifty-one hour mark**

"Look at him he hasn't moved i like fifty hours. That's some focus" gwen said while looking at justen with trent who started to wave his arms and making yipping sounds. Finally gwen poked just to get a reaction but not the one she was expecting which was him opening his eyelids showing they were painted to look like eyes. Which Eva busted him for and chris eliminated him for it after saying it was far out.

When it finally got the the eighty-five hour mark the majority of the campers were out cold such as harold who's hand was put in a glass of water by duncan making him piss himself. The only ones awake were duncan, heather, gwen, trent, and eva.

"Ok campers for those who lost your free to go. Take a shower yall stink! As for you five we are going to have a history lesson" chirs proclaimed as he held up a book and opening it the show a pop up cut out of a beaver and some logs. " the history of canada pop up edition chapter one the beaver national symbol and a dam fine hat, so you know I didn't want it to come to this but you five are tough.

Ten chapters in heather and eva were out cold as naruto walked back after making some grub for the other campers with chef just as trent passed out leaving gwen and duncan as the last to awake after three days of the awake-a-thon.

"Ok campers if you need to use the bathroom now's the time" chris told them as naruto was setting up the campfire for latter. "I can hold all day sweet heart."duncan claimed while gwen smirked back.

"Yeah but can you hold it for another ten chapters?"..."you can go duncan if you don't mind a little company." chris told him with a smile while marking his place in the book then walking off to refill his coffee.

"Fine but stay out of the stall if you know what's good for you."Duncan threatened walking off with a camera guy….

After ten minutes naruto went to check on duncan only to come back "duncan fell asleep with his pants down so the winner is you gwen congrats." naruto announced getting the stink eye from chris when he came back only to walk off to tell the other campers as naruto pick gween up and carried her to her cabin to sleep.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxX**

Later at the campfire ceremony the last two who didn't have a marshmallow was harold and eva. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to ...harold. Eva the boat awaits you."chris announced only to get kicked in the shin by eva who looked at her team and asked why with a glare.

"It's because on throughout the break period you broke a lock on one of the stalls destroyed the cabin making naruto have to fix it all again and even snapped at us when naruto gave you back you mp3. Point is eva you have a lot of displaced aggression that need to be resolved." courtney answered for the killer bass as eva just growled and walked away.

"You've seen it here two campers down only twenty left who will make it to the end show up next time here on total drama island! Chris exclaimed as the camera panned out.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter. Sorry for the slow update been busy with my doctor and such that and im doing all my stories on my phone so it takes time.**

**Till next chapter piece**


End file.
